Эмия Кирицугу
(в детстве) | type = Человек, Маг, Мастер | CS = Kiritsugu cs.png | gender = Мужской | height = 175 смFate/Zero Anime Visual Guide I - Статья о Эмии Кирицугу, стр.004 | weight = 67 кг | bloodt = IV (AB) |birthp = Япония | hairc = Чёрный | eyec = Чёрный | bday = 11 ноября | likes = Эффективность | dislikes = Семейные привязанности | talent = Стрельба; работа, связанная с уничтожением | enemy = Сэйбер | imagecol = Серый | Bloodline = }} — Мастер Сэйбер в Четвёртой Войне Святого Грааля в Fate/Zero. Муж Айрисвиль фон Айнцберн, отец Илиясвиль фон Айнцберн и приёмный отец Эмии Широ. Главный герой в Fate/Zero и второстепенный персонаж в Fate/stay night. Он — наёмник, печально известный как . Описание Происхождение Свою мать Кирицугу потерял вскоре после рождения. Его отцом был Нориката - четвёртый глава семьи Эмия, а также маг, получивший Приказ на Печать Всё своё детство Кирицугу вместе с отцом провели в бегах от Ассоциации Магов, путешествуя по всему миру. Ранние годы Kiritsugu when he was child.jpg|Кирицугу в детстве Kiritsugu killed his father.jpg|Кирицугу после убийства отца Во время своих странствий они поселились на острове Алиманго, где прожили в течение года. Там он подружился и влюбился в помощницу Норикаты, местную девушку по имени Ширли, которая была на 4 года старше его. Но с ней случилось непоправимое: она выпила зелье, желая доказать, что исследования Норикаты спасут мир, но вместо этого стала вампиром. Она попросила Киригуцу убить её, но он отказался и убежал. Их деревню захватили Экзекуторы из Церкви и Охотники из Ассоциации, прибывшие на остров из-за слухов о маге, исследовавшего вампиризм. Кирицугу остался единственным выжившим после 'зачистки', спасённый Натальей Камински — наёмницей из группы Охотников. Вернувшись в сокрытую резиденцию Эмия, Кирицугу сцепился с отцом из-за его исследований и смерти Ширли. Нориката объяснил, что он хотел стать Мёртвым Апостолом, чтобы продолжить свои исследования в Магии. В новелле Fate/Zero представлена версия, в которой Нориката планировал их побег, а Кирицугу выстрелил ему в спину из пистолета; в анимационной версии Кирицугу ранил Норикату кинжалом, полученным от Ширли, после чего застрелил из пистолета, найденном в ящике отца. После произошедшего Наталья поняла, что единственным, кто мог предотвратить побег Норикаты и убить его, был его собственный сын, и она забрала Кирицугу с собой. Убийца Магов Поняв, что трагедия, пережитая им в детстве, — обычное явление в мире, молодой Кирицугу последовал примеру Натальи и стал наёмником, чтобы выслеживать магов-еретиков по всему миру. Наталья обучала его не только магии, но и слежке, способам убийства и обращению с любым видом оружия. Поначалу он был её помощником, но вскоре стал равным с ней партнёром. Во время одного из заданий они должны были выследить последнего главу семьи Зептер — Генриха Зептера, научившегося возрождать мёртвую плоть. Они отследили Зептера в американской деревне "Present Mountain", в которой проживало 2 тысячи человек. Кирицугу и Наталья узнали, что вся община была частью тела Зептера, и они использовали ручную гранату, которой уничтожили его ядро. Birth of the Magus Killer fixed.jpg|Кирицугу готовится сбить авиалайнер Kiritsugu plane shot down.png|Крушение лайнера 582532 365300146859406 330167398 n.jpg|Через несколько секунд после уничтожения авиалайнера Во время их последнего совместного задания Наталья находилась на борту аэробуса A300, преследуя мага Одда Борзака, известного как «Повелитель демонических пчёл». Было известно, что этот маг смог создать Мёртвых Апостолов и управлять демоническими вампирскими пчёлами, которые ядовитыми укусами увеличивают количество вурдалаков под его властью. После смерти Борзака пчёлы атаковали пассажиров одного за другим, превратив каждого из них в упыря. Ситуация стала слишком рискованной, и Кирицугу сбил самолёт до того, как он приземлился, при этом пожертвовав Натальей. В их последнем разговоре по радио он признался, что она была ему как мать. После этого события он разочаровался в своём стремлении стать 'героем справедливости', так как нельзя было спасти одного, не потеряв другого. Тем не менее, он продолжал бороться за мечту, чтобы убедиться, что всё, от чего он отказался, не было напрасным. Впоследствии Ассоциация заклеймила его как Убийца Магов. До Четвёртой Войны Святого Грааля Примерно за 11 лет до четвёртой Войны Святого Грааля он берёт себе в ученики молодого солдата, которой даёт имя Хисау Майя, и обучает её всему тому, чему его учила Наталья. Она становится его помощницей на поле боя, а также любовницей, в чисто сексуальном контексте. Два года спустя Кирицугу был нанят семьёй Айнцберн в качестве их представителя в предстоящей Войне. Перед отъездом он оставил всё своё снаряжение, в том числе и Томпсон Контендер, Майе. Полагая, что Святой Грааль может исполнит его желание о мире во всём мире, он оставил свою работу в роли 'героя справедливости'. Kiritsugu & Iri first encounter.png|Кирицугу впервые встречает Айрисвиль Kiritsugu & Iri first rescue.png|Кирицугу спасает Айрисвиль Kiritsugu & Iri first teaching.png|Кирицугу обучает Айрисвиль Он впервые встречает Айрисвиль фон Айнцберн в резервуаре, когда Джубстахейт фон Айнцберн создал её. Drama CD также рассказывает об их первоначальной реакции во время первой встречи. Кирицугу посчитал, что Айрисвиль бесполезна без навыков выживания и самозащиты. Ахт принял это замечание на свой счёт и оставил Айрисвиль в удалённом парке во время метели, дабы испытать её выносливость. Кирицугу бросился спасать Айрисвиль и забрал её обратно в старый замок Айнцбернов. Когда она поправилась, Кирицугу решил сам обучать Айрисвиль с помощью фильмов, изображений и музыки. Постепенно Айрисвиль становилась всё более красноречивой и выразительной, и она заинтересовалась Кирицугу. Несмотря на то, что сначала Кирицугу колебался, в конце концов они влюбились друг в друга. Несмотря на это, Кирицугу знал, что их любовь бессмысленна, так как ему придётся пожертвовать ей ради Святого Грааля. Айрисвиль хотела зачать ребёнка, чтобы у Кирицугу была надежда после четвёртой Войны Святого Грааля. Ему предложили жениться на Айрисвиль и войти в семью Айнцберн. Внешность Он одет в чёрный костюм и пальто. У него безэмоциональное лицо и отсутствующий взгляд. В детстве, благодаря своим блестящим глазам и смуглой коже, он выглядел более весёлым. Kiritsugu studio deen character sheet.png|Обзор Кирицугу от в Fate/stay night. Kiritsugu ufotable Fate Zero Character Sheet 1.png|Обзор Кирицугу от Ufotable в Fate/Zero, автор Судо Томонори. Kiritsugu ufotable Fate Zero Character Sheet 2.png|Обзор Кирицугу от Ufotable в Fate/Zero, автор Судо Томонори. KiritsuguTC.png|Кирицугу в Fate/tiger colosseum Upper, автор Юкио Хирай. Kiritsugu Chibichuki.png|Кирицугу в Chibichuki!, автор Ханабана Цубоми. Kiritsugufsn.jpg|Кирицугу в Fate/stay night, автор Такаши Такеучи. Origin Bullet.png| в Fate/Grand Order, автор pako. Личность В детстве Кирицугу хотел стать Героем Правосудия, защищающим слабых. Он часто вспоминал вопрос Ширли кем он хочет стать и то, что она верила в его способность изменить мир. Кирицугу не смог убить Ширли, когда она превратилась в Мёртвого Апостола, что привело к гибели всего острова. Он понял, что виной всему случившемуся был его отец и что он продолжит исследования Мёртвых Апостолов; он решительно принимает решение и убивает отца, дабы предотвратить дальнейшие смерти. Далее Кирицугу поставил себе цель сделать то, что он сотворил в тот день, значимым и достойным. Лишь выслеживая и убивая магов-еретиков, подобных его отцу, он действительно предотвратит подобные трагедии. Он потерял остатки своей детской невинности, проводя свою жизнь в бесчисленных сражениях, пытаясь достичь утопии. Узнав о существовании Грааля, он хочет использовать его для достижения своей цели. Он не испытывает эмоций от побед над своими целями, лишь усмехаясь от достигнутых результатов. В погоне за своей целью он пытается подавить большинство своих эмоций, действуя как «машина по имени Эмия Кирицугу». Он посвятил всего себя своему долгу, не проявляя эмоциональных колебаний, хотя иногда он склонен испытывать моменты крайних эмоций и отчаяния. Он признаёт, что боится Котомине Кирея, отчасти из-за странной личности Кирея, отчасти из-за того, что предполагает, что Кирей — единственный, кто сможет его убить. Рассматривая Контендер, он начинает задумываться, будет ли после Войны Грааля помнить прикосновения жены и дочери, и усмехается от осознания того, что его восьмилетняя Илия весит меньше, чем винтовка. Ему не нравится, когда подобные эмоции мешают его работе, полагая, что жизнь с семьёй сделала его более сентиментальным в моменты, напоминающие ему о жене и дочери. Кирицугу старается придерживаться убеждения, что все жизни равны и что не имеет значения, кем пожертвовать; из этого вытекает, что выбор, ведущий к меньшим потерям, считается наилучшим. Решить завладеть Граалем и спасти мир с пятью миллиардами людей, но при этом убив тысячу, не было для него проблемой. Однако он оказался не в состоянии сделать это, когда планировал уничтожить отель. Он ненавидит такую идею рокового романтизма, как надежда на то, что невинные жители смогут спастись, поскольку она ставит в ущерб его возможности. Подобные идеи и эмоции могут погубить его на поле боя, так что он чувствует, что должен избавиться от них настолько, насколько возможно. У него близкие отношения с Майей, которые возникли до встречи с Айрисвиль и основанные на кровавой жизни, которую его жена никогда не видела. Она помогает уравновесить его эмоции, так как зачастую она ещё более бесстрастна, чем он. Несмотря на близость и сексуальные отношения в течение длительного периода времени, он не испытывает к ней романтических чувств и пытается рассматривать её как инструмент, который в конце концов умрёт, служа его цели. Позволить своей жене принести себя в жертву ради Грааля, что бы не говорили другие, является предательством его любви к ней, и крайне важно, чтобы он не колебался, когда это должно будет случиться. Кирицугу считает свои сексуальные отношения с Майей своего рода репетицией этого предательства, формой самоунижения для укрепления своих нервов. Возможно, это жалкое оправдание для романа на стороне, и, по сути, скользкая дорожка без конца. В последние минуты жизни Майи он пытается спокойно сказать ей, что она не должна ни о чём волноваться, потому что она выполнила все задачи, и просто констатирует «ты умрёшь здесь». Но он не в состоянии говорить и вместо этого почти плачет. Она напоминает ему о его целях и говорит поберечь свои слёзы для Айрисвиль, после чего он смог сказать: «Майя, твоя задача выполнена». Он бросил курить, когда попал в семью Айнцберн, объясняя это тем, что не смог найти любимую марку сигарет, но главной причиной были жена и ребёнок. Во время Войны Грааля он сразу же купил пачку сигарет и закурил, словно этих десяти лет не было. Будучи японцем, он отлично чувствует себя в родной стране, несмотря на то, что постоянно путешествует. После спасения Широ он нашёл спасение в отчаянии. Перед смертью у него появился лучик надежды, что Широ унаследовал его идеалы и что он сможет достичь их. Однажды он сказал маленькому Широ, что "мальчики, которые заставляют девочку плакать - однажды сломаются" имея в виду собственный опыт. Роль Fate/Zero thumb|Кирицугу призывает Сэйбер Несмотря на то, что он являлся настоящим Мастером Айнцбернов, во время Войны Кирицугу действовал в тени, охотясь на других Мастеров, в то время как Сэйбер, призванная с помощью утерянных ножен Экскалибура, вместе с Айрисвиль действовала в открытую. Это позволило избежать конфликтов между Сэйбер и Кирицугу из-за принципиальных разногласий их методов. Сэйбер и Айрисвиль прибыли из замка Айнцбернов в северной Европе на самолёте, тогда как Кирицугу приплыл на корабле в Фуюки, где его встретила Майя. thumb|left|Кирицугу отвергает предложение 'Айрисвиль' В кульминации Войны битва Кирицугу с последним Мастером, Котомине Киреем, зашла в тупик, они оба были поглощены чёрной «грязью», вытекающей из Святого Грааля. Там Кирицугу встретил «Айрисвиль», полностью слившейся с Граалем. По мнению «Айрисвиль», он должен был признать, что его методы в конечном счёте превратят его в главного врага человечества, сродни Ангра-Майнью, и утверждает, что этот путь - правильный. Кирицугу отрицает этот довод и утверждает, что искал Грааль потому, что его методы не приведут к той утопии, которую он желает достичь. Однако Грааль не сможет выполнить желание, не сделав того, что сделал бы владелец для достижения желаемого. Кирицугу, поняв, что Грааль испорчен, отвергает предложение «Айрисвиль», за что она проклинает его — не переставать сожалеть до его мучительной смерти. Кирей, имеющий схожий с Кирицугу опыт, спросил Кирицугу, почему он отказался от Грааля; Кирицугу убивает его после расплывчатого ответа. thumb|Кирицугу использует оставшиеся Командные Заклинания, приказывая Сэйбер уничтожить Грааль Кирицугу появился во время последнего сражения между Арчером и Сэйбер и использовал оставшиеся Командные Заклинания, отдав приказ Сэйбер уничтожить Грааль Экскалибуром, после выполнения которого она исчезла. Кирицугу сразу же понял, что совершил ошибку — «грязь», потеряв сосуд, в котором она находилась, вылилась из ядра на улицы и вызвала пожар, уничтоживший большую часть Синто. thumb|left|Кирицугу спасает Широ. В конце Войны Кирицугу сбросил свой безжалостный вид и стремится искупить свои ужасные поступки. Когда он обнаружил умирающего Широ, единственного выжившего в том пожаре, то был вне себя от радости, имея возможность хоть кого-то спасти. Кирицугу внедрил в тело умирающего Широ Авалон, а позже усыновил его, поселившись в новом доме, который он купил во время Войны. Некоторое время спустя он встретил Фуджимуру Тайгу, и из-за её сходства с его первой любовью, Ширли. Когда Широ достаточно повзрослел, Кирицугу несколько раз уезжал из Фуюки в старый замок Айцбернов, пытаясь встретиться со своей дочерью. Однако ему так и не удалось преодолеть замкнутые барьеры, поскольку потерял большую часть своих магических способностей. Джубстахейт фон Айнцберн, решив наказать Кирицугу за его предательство, никогда не позволял ему пройти через замкнутые барьеры и держал его подальше от дочери, убеждая её, что отец её бросил. Кирицугу считает, что Ахт хочет заставить его носить позорное клеймо предателя всю жизнь, либо наложить самое суровое наказание, не позволяя ему снова увидеть свою дочь. Чтобы уничтожить Великий Грааль, Кирицугу использовал взрывчатку для создания 'взрыва' в ближайшей , который спровоцировал бы землетрясение в ближайшие 30-40 лет. Таким образом он надеялся предотвратить Пятую Войну, но этот план не был воплощён в жизнь, так как незавершённая четвёртая Война послужила причиной преждевременного начала Пятой Войны всего через десять лет. В Drama CD рассказывается, как Кирицугу просыпается поздней ночью из-за Широ, которому снятся кошмары с огнём. Кирицугу дал ему лекарства, которые он сделал с помощью магии. Широ просит его обучить магии, но Кирицугу категорически против этого. На следующий день он тренировался с Тайгой и убедился в её навыках в кендо. После он просит у неё совета, и её ответ помогает Кирицугу принять решение обучать Широ магии. Проклятье Ангра-Майнью в конечном счёте стоило Кирицугу жизни: его конечности были покалечены, зрение испорчено, а большинство Магических Цепей стали бесполезны. Свои последние минуты он провёл с Широ, смотря из своего сада на луну. Это было его счастливейшим воспоминанием, во время которого он вспоминает о своей жизни, отметив, что особенно сожалеет о том, что не смог спасти свою дочь. Рассказывая Широ о своей детской мечте о «герое справедливости», Кирицугу признался, что когда он стал взрослым, понял, что эта мечта невозможна. Широ, смотревший на Кирицугу, не понравилось, как Кирицугу рассказывал о своей слабости, и пообещал ему, что сможет исполнить эту мечту. thumb|Последние моменты Кирицугу Он мирно умирает, отрешённо глядя на луну и сказав, как она прекрасна. Он умер в 34 года, через пять лет после окончания Войны, передав Широ свой идеал о «герое справедливости». В своей последней мысли он вспомнил вопрос Ширли о том, кем он хочет стать, когда вырастет, и он сказал: Fate/stay night Kiritsugu_fatestaynight.png|Воспоминания Широ о Кирицугу Shirou & Kiritsugu.png|Последние минуты Кирицугу с Широ Хотя Кирицугу умер до событий Fate/stay night, он упоминается многими персонажами. Его могила находится на кладбище позади Рюдодзё, однако Широ редко посещаёт её. Его смерть оставила Широ одного, расстроенного и впавшего в уныние. Широ часто вспоминает, как Кирицугу спас и предложил усыновить его, тогда же признавшись, что был магом. Когда Широ заинтересовался в обучении магическому ремеслу, Кирицугу отказал ему, но упорство Широ изменило его решение. Напоминая, что Магия должна использоваться в тайне и только во благо других, не создавая подозрений и путаниц, он учил Широ очень простым и неполным знаниям в колдовстве. Тем не менее, эти знания, которые могли привести Широ к опасной тропе, выдали невыдающиеся результаты. Перед смертью Кирицугу рассказал Широ о том, как когда-то он пытался стать «героем справедливости» — тем, кто может спасти всех. Но он сдался, как только понял невозможность этого, ссылаясь на то, что эта мечта не может быть достигнута взрослым. Тем не менее, Широ принял этот идеал как свой собственный, обещая достичь его вместо Кирицугу. Арчер в целом не одобряет этот идеал; в Unlimited Blade Works говорится, что Арчер - возможное будущее воплощение Широ, сожалеющее о пути, который он выбрал. Воспоминания Арчера неполны, но он помнит некоторые события, одним из которых было его спасение Кирицугу из пожара. Он понимал последние слова Кирицугу и испытывал те же страдания, что и он. В своём поединке против Широ он утверждает, что его идеалы заимствованы, а на самом деле он просто восхищался Кирицугу, который спас его. Во время Пятой Войны Святого Грааля Сэйбер рассказала Широ, что Кирицугу был её Мастером в предыдущей Войне. Кроме того, она недоверчиво удивлена тем, что Кирицугу в её воспоминаниях и в воспоминаниях Широ разительно отличается, словно это два разных человека. В ветке Fate, до того, как Котомине Кирей раскрывает правду о том, что Грааль испорчен, она хочет знать, почему Кирицугу предал её. Наконец поняв причину его поступков, она соглашается с решением своего бывшего Мастера. Также Сэйбер благодарна Кирицугу за то, что он внедрил Авалон в тело Широ, который не раз спас ему жизнь, первыми из которых стали атака Берсеркера и тяжёлое ранение от Котомине. В Heaven's Feel, она узнаёт причину, по которой Кирицугу предал её, после того как оказалась под влиянием грязи Грааля. Илиясвиль фон Айнцберн после вступления в Войну нацелилась на Широ из-за его связи с Кирицугу. Полагая, что Кирицугу оставил её мать умирать в Четвёртой Войне и бросил её ради Широ, она пытается достичь давней мечты Айнцбернов - Третьей Магии — и отомстить за все их лишения после предательства Кирицугу. В ветке Heaven's Feel, после своего похищения Тёмной Сакурой, узнав об Эвенджере и порче Святого Грааля, она признаёт, что её отец был прав в своём решении уничтожить Грааль. Когда Котомине впервые встречает Широ, он заинтересовался схожестью фамилии Широ и Кирицугу. В ветках Fate и Heaven's Feel он рассказывает обо всём, что совершил во время Четвёртой Войны Святого Грааля. В первой ветке Котомине использовал силу Ангра-Майнью, чтобы проклясть Широ так же, как и Кирицугу. Fate/tiger colosseum series KiritsuguTCending.jpg|Концовка Кирицугу IriTCending.jpg|Концовка Айрисвиль KireiTCending.jpg|Концовка Кирея Кирицугу — играбельный персонаж в Fate/tiger colosseum Upper, однако впервые появляется лишь в концовке Кирея. Другие появления Carnival Phantasm - Kiritsugu and Irisviel cameo.jpg|Кирицугу в Carnival Phantasm. capsule servant - emiya family.jpg|Семья Эмия в Capsule Servant. Кирицугу не появляется в Fate/hollow ataraxia, хотя известно, что Илиясвиль - дочь Кирицугу. Тайга часто просит Широ сходить вместе с ней на могилу Кирицугу. Он ненадолго появляется в Carnival Phantasm, празднуя окончание карнавала вместе с Айрисвиль и Илией в Аненербе. В Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA он всё ещё жив и состоит в счастливом браке с Айрисвиль фон Айнцберн, хотя часто уезжает за границу. В отличие от своего двойника, он, видимо, решил не допустить начала 4-й Войны Святого Грааля, что привело к краху семьи Айнцберн, так как Айрисвиль упоминает, что её больше нет. Он усыновил маленького Широ. Широ хочет чтобы Кирицугу поскорее вернулся домой, так как соотношение женщины/мужчины в доме не в пользу поледних. В игре Capsule Servant он упоминается, но не появляется. Он забрал Айрисвиль из семьи Айнцберн и женился на ней, а Широ усыновил во время служебной командировки. В событиях Capsule Servant, он находится в зарубежной командировке с Айрисвиль. Способности Кирицугу, из-за отсутствия толкового обучения магии от отца и Натальи, - весьма посредственный маг, и вместо этого он специализируется как "Убийца Магов". Его возможности не выделяют его среди других магов из Ассоциации, но являются крайне полезными для тех, кому нужен убийца для устранения магов-еретиков. В сравнении с Тосакой Рин, которая имеет высокий магический ранг, у Кирицугу гораздо меньшая ценность в роли мага, но гораздо большая в качестве специалиста. Его отношения с Ассоциацией схожи с теми, что царят между Церковью и Экзекуторами. Его способности настолько выдающиеся, что даже Церковь считает его «человеком, требующим наблюдения». Он упоминается во многих происшествиях с пропавшими без вести и жертвами несчастных случаев, которые, как считается, были убитыми им магами; целями множества террористических актов, совершённых им, на самом деле был всего один маг. Хотя прямых доказательств этого нет, причиной заложенных бомб, сбитых самолётов и прочих подобных случаев является Кирицугу. Получив проклятие от Ангра-Майнью, он медленно умирал, в течение несколько лет его тело слабело, конечности атрофировались, а способность использовать Магию была потеряна. Он уже не может найти проходную точку замкнутого барьера вокруг замка Айнцберн, в которой он смог бы прорваться, и продолжает бродить в метели без всякой надежды её найти. Как только он полностью уступает проклятью, он спокойно умирает. Тактики ведения боя Кирицугу — крайне нетрадиционный маг, известный как Заклинатель, который рассматривает магию просто как инструмент, с помощью которого он получает знания, а не своей главной целью в жизни. Дополняя её современными технологиями, он использует её для получения преимущества над врагами. В отличие от Тосаки Токиоми, который, несмотря на удобство, отказывается пользоваться телефонами и прочей техникой, Кирицугу для достижения своих целей свободно пользуется всем, что имеется под рукой. Он обучился большинству своих навыков у Натальи, совершенствуя их в качестве её помощника, желая стать «охотником» на магов-еретиков, подобных его отцу. Большая часть его способностей исходит из того факта, что ради своей цели он может действовать хладнокровно и бесстрастно. Он считает, что после времени, которое он провёл с женой и дочерью, стал слабее в сравнении с Эмией Кирицугу девятилетней давности. Он уже не желает или не может быть безжалостным после проведённого с ними времени, и потому считает, что ему необходимо измениться. Он хочет восстановить своё хладнокровное мышление как можно быстрее, чтобы иметь шанс заполучить Грааль. Он несколько лет развивал свои навыки: нанимался в качестве Охотника в «Приказах на Печать», изучал методы слежения, убийства, применения различного оружия, а также других навыков, необходимых для преследования и убийства цели при всевозможных ситуациях. Он добивался того, чтобы стать мастером в «убийстве людей». Он отлично знает различные устаревшие и современные метода подрыва, и ощущает некоторое уважение к искусству разрушения. Он использует С4 в сочетании с точечной техникой подрыва для сноса высотных знаний. С помощью этого он смог уничтожить отель Hyatt с минимальным количеством взрывчатки. Используя чертежи и планы, за час он реализовал весь план: ориентируясь на несущие стены и ключевые точки, он обрушил здание вниз под собственным весом, не задев при этом соседних улиц. Он хорошо знаком с работой Магических Цепей и происходящих при этом изменениях температуры тела у использующего их. Поскольку он изучал эту взаимосвязь, он способен «прочитать» текущее состояние Магических Цепей через распределение тепла практикующего через приборы теплового видения. Он может отличить простого человека от мага, благодаря чему он может застрелить его после использования им магической энергии. Можно сказать, что используемое им оружие проигрывает Магии, которая позволяет лучше видеть в темноте и определять местонахождение вражеского мага. В свою очередь, у огнестрельного оружия преимущество заключается в том, что оно не имеет никакой магической энергии, из-за чего маг не сможет противостоять сидящему в засаде солдату, так как не сможет засечь магическую энергию. Он очень опытен в проникновении через Замкнутые Барьеры: он смог прорвать мощный ограничивающий барьер вокруг резиденции Тосаки всего за три часа. Этот почти невозможный метод позволяет ему обходить первоклассные защитные системы, созданные специально против магов и которые продолжат стоять даже после года непрерывных магических атак. Именно потому, что барьеры создаются против магов, он может преодолевать их, поскольку не стремится достигать результатов лишь с помощью Магии, а также благодаря своему богатому опыту по борьбе с магами и ловушками, основанных на Магии. Также он использует фамильяров с миниатюрными камерами для выяснения истинного вида области: часто иллюзии и маскирующие поля основаны на предположении использования врагами наблюдателей, но большинство магов не предпринимают никаких контрмер против электроники. Пусть использование камер и замедляет скорость фамильяра, однако бывает очень полезно иметь видеозаписи, чтобы позже пересмотреть или показать другим. Тактики против магов Кирицугу обладает мышлением профессионального убийцы, и вместо того, чтобы сойтись лицом к лицу с вражеским магом в прямом поединке их способностей, например в сражении с Мистическими Кодами, он использует различные планы, ловушки и хитрости, включающие в себя как Магию, так и современное оружие. Он целится в слабые места магов, их беспечность, причина которой - высокомерие, заставляющее их верить, что единственной реальной угрозой для них может быть только маг равного им уровня. Он опирается на тот факт, что самосознание магов, ступившее за пределы человеческих знаний в мир тайн, не может осознать такие понятиями этого мира, как условия боя или тактика, с которыми постоянно сталкиваются солдаты. Он следует принципу, что нападение на врагов должно быть неожиданным, а также всегда исходит из факта, что они находятся в состоянии постоянного отслеживания малейшего использования магии. thumb|left|300px|Кирицугу атакует отель Вообще маги оттачивают только те навыки, которые помогут им противостоять магическим угрозам, и игнорируют любые физические атаки, лишённые какой-либо Магии: ножи и пули рассматриваются ими как вторичные угрозы, которые им не нужно бояться. Они уверены в своих иллюзиях, парализующих техниках и защитных ограничивающих барьерах, способных свести на нет атаки, которые могут пронзить их тела. Они презирают технологии и недооценивают то, что люди делают без помощи магии, из-за чего они уязвимы перед немагическими атаками Кирицугу. Большинство магов рассматривают идею входа в резиденцию другого мага как сложное испытание, но Кирицугу придерживается противоположного мнения. Вместо того, чтобы идти в лоб на отель Hyatt - крепость Кайнета, укреплённую магическими заклинаниями, духами и прочим, - Кирицугу решает уничтожить всё здание. Горделивый Кайнет остаётся внутри, с непоколебимой уверенностью считая, что Кирицугу ворвётся внутрь, не допуская мысли, что вся его резиденция будет уничтожена. Хотя Кирицугу способен противостоять большинству магов с помощью современного вооружения, он выделяет несколько исключений, которые он называет «грозными врагами». Считая, что техника является слепым пятном большинства магов, он обнаруживает, что они могут с лёгкостью обмануть приборы ночного видения и тепловые датчики. Многие маги, однако, этого не делают; но существуют те, которых невозможно оценить исходя из обычных правил и собственного опыта. Поэтому против тех, на кого стандартная тактика не действует, Кирицугу вынужден действовать магическими методами и использовать свой Мистический Код — его сильнейшее оружие. Даже против таких противников он обладает огромным опытом по созданию тактик и анализированию вражеских движений и магических навыков, в том числе находясь под огромным стрессом от активных боевых действий. Всего лишь за одну встречу с Мистическим Кодом Кайнета он обнаружил три слабых места, придумал контрмеры против него и спланировал решающую атаку. Напарники Кирицугу может работать вместе с несколькими напарниками, но относится к ним только как к "инструментам" для достижения целей. Между ним и Хисау Майей царят отношения "учитель-ученик", но, из-за использования магии как инструмента, такой иерархии между ними не ощущается. Он научил её только "пути сражений", так что он может свободно использовать как "инструмент". Она играет роль разведчика, и за долгие годы совместной работы они научились действовать синхронно. Она является "машиной поддержки", и на бездушную машину она похоже гораздо больше, чем Эмия Кирицугу, став для него "незаменимым последним оружием". Из всего, чему её обучил Кирицугу, больше всего Майя наловчилась в использовании фамильяров с камерами и стрельбе из штурмовой винтовки Steyr AUG с прибором ночного видения. Она больше подходит под определение "солдата", а не "бойца", так что Кирицугу доверяет ей разведку с использованием фамильяров, а также снабжение его необходимым снаряжением. Они обменялись прядями волос, которые Кирицугу использовал в основе заклинания. Это заклинание срабатывает при наихудшем варианте развития событий, когда передача информации с помощью беспроводной связи или фамильяров становится невозможной. Заколдованные пряди были вживлены под кожу их мизинцев, чтобы они сканировали состояние Магических Цепей. Когда жизнь одного из них находилась в опасности, то волосок в пальце начал бы гореть, что стало бы предупреждением об опасности. На самом деле, этот сигнал будет сигнализировать, когда "уже слишком поздно". Он следует принципу, что Слуги также являются инструментами своих Мастеров, и, как бы не были знамениты эти герои, они - ничто до тех пор, пока являются Слугами. Несмотря на то, что Сэйбер - одна из сильнейших Слуг класса Сэйбер, Кирицугу считает, что Ассасин или Кастер лучше бы подходили под его стиль ведения боя. Из-за рыцарского поведения Сэйбер, которая предполагает честные битвы лицом к лицу, ему очень сложно координировать с ней свои действия. Вместо этого он передаёт Айрисвиль роль Мастера Сэйбер, а сам уходит действовать в тени. Кирицугу и Сэйбер за всё время разговаривали лишь несколько раз, так и не согласившись с методами друг друга. Снаряжение thumb|300px|Различное снаряжение Кирицугу Кирицугу не пользуется обычными для нормальных магов ритуальными катализаторами (кинжалы, кубки, талисманы, зелья и духовные сосуды), используя вместо них современное "еретическое" оружие, не содержащее магическую энергию. Для уничтожения своих целей он использует различное огнестрельное оружие, а также различные типы гранат (осколочные, светошумовые и дымовые), пластиковую взрывчатку, мины. Он обладает богатым опытом в создании ловушек-растяжек и сложных систем подрыва, приводимых в действие с помощью сотового телефона. Также имеет несколько мин Клеймор, мгновенно выпускающих во все стороны до семисот небольших стальных шариков, достаточных для того, чтобы уничтожить пехотное подразделение. Хорошо знаком с созданием систем наблюдения, что показано на примере замка Айнцберн, в котором он установил множество скрытых видеокамер. Также специализируется на магическом оснащении, как, например, глазных каплях, изготовленных из очищенных телесных жидкостей суккубов. Эти капли чувствительны к человеческой крови и старым вещам, из-за чего способны выявлять их. Они могут настолько точно различать вещества, что распознали, что кровь, оставшаяся после бритья, принадлежит Токиоми. Авалон Авалон, Благородный Фантазм Сэйбер, достался ему от Ахта, который передал его для использования в качестве катализатора призыва. Однако, он не отдаёт его Сэйбер, а скрывает его существование от неё и оставляет Авалон для собственного использования в качестве козырной карты. Поскольку Кирицугу не работает напрямую с Сэйбер, она не может обеспечить Авалон магической энергией, из-за чего он для него бесполезен. Вместо этого он оставляет его для защиты Айрисвиль, которая находится на передовой большую часть Войны в роли замещающего Мастера. Когда Авалон снова попадает к нему, он внедряет его в себя как Концептуальное Оружие и использует контракт с Сэйбер для обеспечения себя эффектами бессмертия. Он сумел восстановиться после полного уничтожения сердца и лёгких за несколько секунд до смерти мозга от кислородной недостаточности. Кирицугу не ожидал настолько сильного эффекта и решает использовать его в бою, компенсируя негативные последствия своего Врождённого Контроля Времени. Однако, пусть Авалон и исцеляет все раны, нанесённые врагами и собственными способностями использующего, он не уменьшает чувство боли. Авалон в связке с Врождённым Контролем Времени при некоторых условиях даёт ему шанс победить Слугу. Победить он сможет только тех Слуг, кто не полагается на физическую мощь, вроде раскрытого Ассасина либо Кастера в ближнем бою. В открытом бою против тех, кто специализируется на таких сражениях, его единственный шанс победить - элемент неожиданности либо уникальные особенности против противника.Комната Консультаций Айнцберн 6 Calico M950 M950.jpg|Calico M950 — пистолет-пулемёт, используемый Кирицугу и Майей. Компактного размера, похожий на большой пистолет и усиленный пластиком, из-за чего, в сравнении с Walther, напоминает игрушку. Имеет уникальный , позволяющий выпустить пятьдесят 9-мм патронов со скоростью до семисот выстрелов в минуту. Также оснащён , и цевьём. Thompson Contender thumb|400px|Contender , также — , — специальное оружие, которое, в отличие от остального вооружения Убийцы Магов, нельзя просто купить и заменить. Это то, что нельзя купить за деньги, символ Кирицугу как мага, Мистический Код, с помощью которого он может использовать в бою магию против других магов. Единственное в своём роде оружие, которое может использовать только он. Используется в сочетании с — специальным Концептуальным Оружием, использующим Исток Кирицугу в полном объёме после его использования на цели. Пули были созданы из его первого и второго рёбер с обеих сторон, которые были вынуты из его тела, размолоты, с помощью магии в них сохранена его душа, после чего были засыпаны в 66 пуль. Пистолет и пули хранятся в футляре из палисандра, который остался на хранении у Майи на время девятилетнего ухода Кирицугу. Длина — 44.4 см, весит 1.7 кг (вместе со всеми модификациями — 2.06 кг). thumb|300px|Кирицугу использует Contender Contender был разработан американской компанией Thompson/Center Arms в 1967 году. Это однозарядный пистолет, предназначенный для спортивной стрельбы. Простой, но мощный, он может, с небольшими изменениями, использовать различные типы патронов, начиная от .22 LR и заканчивая снайперскими. Он не подходит для настоящего боя, но был выбран в роли Мистического Кода Кирицугу из-за максимально возможного физического урона. Его рукоятка выполнена из орехового дерева, по своей форме напоминая кинжал в ножнах. Единственные видимые механические части — это спусковой крючок и курок, но без барабана, что делает его похожим на пистолеты с ударным замком времён позднего Средневековья. Отсутствие сложных деталей между стволом и спусковым крючком обеспечивает высокую точность. Модификация Кирицугу имеет 14-дюймовый нарезной ствол, сделанный специально для охоты, и приспособлен для пуль .30-06 Springfield. Патроны имеют форму «бутылочное горлышко», а их размеры и мощь находятся на уровне гораздо более высоком, чем у обычных пистолетных пуль. Пули .30-06 на 10 % мощнее снайперских пуль .308 Winchester и даже превосходит пули Magnum, предназначенных для ручного оружия. Это мощное оружие с необычайно мощными пулями обладает невероятной разрушительной силой, способной пробивать бронежилеты и убивать крупных животных с одного выстрела, но основное его назначение не в этом. В пистолет был установлен специальный ударник и внесены некоторые магические модификации, чтобы он мог стрелять Пулями Истока. Пули Истока, содержащие часть души Кирицугу, активируют его Исток «Разрыв и Связывание» при контакте с целью. Раны и кровотечения не будет, но часть тела, в которую попала пуля, начинает отмирать. Хотя рана может затянутся поверхностно, нервы и капилляры уже не смогут правильно восстановиться, из-за чего первоначальная функция части тела будет навсегда утеряна. Особую угрозу это Концептуальное Оружие несёт магам. Из 66 Пуль 37 были использованы, и ни одна из не пропала даром, убив цель. Во время Войны Святого Грааля у Кирицугу есть 12 пуль, и Кайнет становится жертвой 38-ой пули. Единственным человеком, против которого Пули оказались неэффективны, был Котомине, поскольку он бьётся не как обычный маг. thumb|left|300px|Пули Истока Пули Истока мгновенно воздействуют на магов при контакте с их магией. Единственный способ для магов защититься против них — полностью отказаться от использования магии и обороняться чисто физическими средствами. Однако, Кирицугу своими действиями вынуждает противников использовать магию, из-за чего защититься физически не представляется никакой возможности. Пули обладают огромной пробивной силой и даже магической защиты, способной защитить от выстрела от охотничьего ружья, будет недостаточно. Магические Цепи вынужденного защищаться мага будут подвержены разрушающему воздействию Истока Кирицугу, заключённого в пули, полностью приводя их в негодность; эффект будет сродни тому, если на высоковольтный электрический кабель, подключённый к сети, попадёт вода. Как только проводящая жидкость попадёт на сеть, короткое замыкание уничтожит всю схему, нанеся непоправимый ущерб. Чем интенсивнее используется магическая энергия мага, и чем активнее он использует свои Магические Цепи в момент попадания пули, тем разрушительнее будет её эффект. Если проводить аналогию с RPG, то это можно сравнить с атакой, которая преобразует MP (очки маны) владельца в наносимый урон: если у владельца MP больше, чем HP (очков здоровья), то он умрёт; если MP меньше, чем HP, то нанесённый урон будет незначителен. Эффект «Разрыва» спровоцирует изменение движения потоков магической энергии, хранящейся в Цепях, со старых путей на хаотичное движение, при этом разрушая Цепи. После этого эффект «Связывания» хаотичным и случайным образом соединит Цепи, приводя их в негодность и лишая владельца магических способностей. Против Котомине Кирея, который не использует свои Магические Цепи, а дополняет свои способности многочисленными Командными Заклинаниями, пули будут искать источник магии. Воздействуя на одноразовые метки, пули просто рассеивают их, не нанося никакого урона Котомине. Сначала Кирицугу использует стандартные .30-06 Springfield пули, чтобы заставить противника поверить, что это его сильнейшее оружие. Начальная скорость у этих пуль в 2.5 раза выше, чем у 9mm из его Calico, и в 7 раз мощнее, из-за чего противники сознательно защищаются от этих атак и для этого концентрируют большую часть своей магической энергии. При использовании максимального запаса магической энергии наносимый урон будет смертельным. По всему телу будет мучительная боль, внутренние органы будут практически полностью разрушены, а большинство мышц и нервов — повреждены. Если смерть не будет мгновенной, то раны всё равно приведут к гибели; полностью исцелить мага не представляется возможным — он не сможет даже просто стоять. После ранения Кайнета потребовались куча денег и услуги мастера марионеток, чтобы хотя бы восстановить руки до уровня, чтобы катить инвалидное кресло.Fate/Zero Том 1, Акт 3''Fate/Zero'' Том 2, Акт 7 Walther WA2000 thumb|300px|Walther WA2000 |ワルサーWA2000|Warusā WA2000}} — сверхтяжёлая полуавтоматическая снайперская винтовка высочайшего класса и эффективности, вершина последних электронных технологий. Из-за высокой стоимости (12000 долларов) изготовлено всего 154 штук. Винтовка изготовлена по схеме «булл-пап», которая позволила сохранить длину ствола (65 см), свойственную снайперским винтовкам, но уменьшить общую длину оружия (немногим большим 90 см). Использует патроны .300 Winchester Magnum, сохраняющие свою эффективность на расстоянии до тысячи метров. Вместо стандартного телескопического прицела Smith & Bender, Кирицугу установил спаренные экстра-большие электронные оптические прицела. Первое из них — , новейший прибор ночного видения, используемый армией США и запрещённый на экспорт для предотвращения утечки технологий. Он использует сверхчувствительную видеокамеру, которая действует как электрический усилитель света с линзами, что обеспечивает чёткость изображения и подсветку. Это был настоящий электронный «совиный глаз», который позволял видеть цель на увеличении 3.6 до почти 600 метров при свете луны и 400 метров при свете звёзд. Второе устройство — инфракрасный тепловой прицел. Он также годится для выслеживания целей в темноте, однако просто отображает тепло субъекта на дисплее и не имеет увеличивающей линзы. Он может распознавать колебания температуры от −5 до 60 °C на расстоянии до 200 метров при увеличении 1.8 Несмотря на технологический прогресс, достижения которого позволили уменьшить размеры приборов, эти прицелы гораздо больше стандартных оптических устройств, будучи размером с пластиковые бутылки. Даже несмотря на компактный дизайн винтовки, пара нестандартных приборов даёт неприятное ощущение разбалансировки и увеличивает общий вес винтовки с этими прицелами до более чем 10 килограмм. Это оружие больше подходит для огневой поддержки команды, чем в качестве снайперского оружия. Использование обоих прицелов позволяет Кирицугу не только сражаться в кромешной темноте, но, благодаря настройке, противостоять магам. Обнаружив в темноте Магические Цепи, он может стрелять по ним на расстоянии в несколько сот метров, где обнаружить его не представляется возможным. Магия Магический Знак семьи Эмия, находится у Кирицугу на спине, но он не смог полностью и правильно унаследовать его от своего отца, как нормальный маг. Из-за Приказа на Печать Ассоциация Магов забрала тело Норикаты себе, где все важные части Знака были конфискованы. С помощью Натальи, которая договорилась с Ассоциацией, Кирицугу разрешили унаследовать часть Знака, но только лишь меньше половины. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы он смог использовать свои магические способности, но он был мало заинтересован в продолжении исследований в этом направлении. Его интересовало, сможет ли он на практике использовать магию как инструмент в боевых ситуациях. В основном он полагается на современные технологии, но также он может использовать различные заклинания и магические методы в своей работе. Он может с лёгкостью чётко и ясно видеть в темноте, концентрируя магическую энергию в своих глазах. Он очень умел в использовании фамильяров, и именно он научил Майю использовать их. Он может использовать гипноз на тех, кто не имеет естественного сопротивления к магии, с помощью прямого зрительного контакта. Элементальное Сродство Кирицугу включает два элемента — Огонь и Земля, и в качестве составных атрибутов, они связаны с его двойным Истоком, . Предыдущее поколение семьи Эмии было в недоумении, обнаружив характер его Истока, и из-за этого его назвали Кирицугу. Разрыв и Связывание — отличается от «уничтожения и возрождения». В связывании нет концепции «восстановление», например как у нити, которую разрезали на два куска и связали их вместе. Хотя внешне она снова цела, в её структуре появились необратимые «искажения», как например изменившаяся толщина в месте узла. Его Исток также проявляется и в его повседневной жизни, когда он делает какую-либо ручную работу, в результате чего он стал особенно осведомлён о нём. Хотя он может починить простые приспособления, он не очень умел в работе с деликатной техникой. Его неумелые руки неожиданно спутывают ему всё намерения, из-за чего чем больше он хочет что-то исправить, тем больше будет ущерб для техники. Он может вручную соединить разрезанную металлическую проволоку, вместе с тем восстановив её исходную функцию, но починка более сложного, вроде электрической цепи, используя тот же принцип будет иметь фатальные последствия. В отличие от проволоки она не будет функционировать при простом связывании, и если соединения оборвались, цепь потеряет свою работоспособность. Эта его черта вызвана не его личностью или характером, это истинная сущность истока глубоко в его душе. Врождённая способность контроля времени thumb|300px|Двойное ускорение — личное проявление Кирицугу магии семьи Эмия. Множество поколений маги семьи Эмия искали магию управления временем, и, в конечном счёте, достигли «Контроля Времени», способности, которая способна разделять «течение времени» между указанным местом и окружающим миром. Это относится к Замкнутым Барьерам Высшего Чародейства, и, в некотором смысле, можно рассматривать как Зеркало Души. Однако, подобную технику чрезвычайно сложно использовать, как и любую другую магию, связанную со временем, или чем-то другим на уровне Истинной Магии. Оно не способно «изменять время», обращая причину и следствие и изменяя прошлое, а лишь позволяет «корректировать время», замедляя и ускоряя его. Основная проблема заключается в том, что маг должен определить размер Замкнутого Поля и количество времени, сколько надо изменять. Для активации оно требует такого же большого количества магической энергии и сложных ритуалов, аналогично таковым в Высшем Чародействе. Как правило, для большой площади и длительного периода времени, установка занимает больше времени и больше магической энергии, вместе с тем увеличивая и отклонение во времени. Эту способность сложно использовать на поле боя, где для выживания необходимо быстро продумывать стратегии, так как её необходимо подготавливать заранее. Магический Знак семьи Эмия содержит информацию об исследованиях множества поколений семьи, но для Кирицугу это не имеет значения. Для него это было бесполезным наследством, пока он не нашёл способ использовать это в боевой обстановке с максимальным потенциалом. Он поработал над вопросами размера поля и потребления магической энергии, создав практичный метод использования этой способности в небольшом масштабе, только на себя. Это позволяет ему устанавливать Зеркало Души в любой момент времени без необходимости проведения длинных ритуалов. Невозможно полностью изолировать тело от внешнего мира, но эта способность может свести к минимуму его влияние на тело. Удерживая масштабы заклинания на минимуме, заключая в замкнутое поле лишь своё тело, Кирицугу не позволяет миру влиять на него, благодаря чему он может «регулировать» время своего тела до нескольких секунд. Он зачитывает , для запуска, для ускорения времени, и для его замедления. Он может прекратить изменение времени в любой момент сказав . thumb|right|300px|Изменение времени - двойное ускорение — наиболее используемая версия, позволяющая ему двигаться быстрее чем может уследить человеческий глаз. Она ускоряет его кровоток, метаболизм гемоглобина и движения мышц одновременно. Используя этот краткий всплеск скорости, он использует собственные физические способности и скорость реакции на уровне гораздо выше человеческих возможностей. Это даёт ему невероятную мобильность и способность уклонятся от атак за считанные доли секунд, его самую лучшую защиту. В целом, уже двойного ускорения достаточно, чтобы довести своё тело до предела, даже при кратковременном использовании, но благодаря регенеративным способностям от Авалона, он может использовать и на довольно длительное время. Используя замедление, он может замедлить биологические процессы в своём теле, а при его сердцебиение едва чувствуется им самим, дыхание полностью останавливается, а метаболизм снижен до того, что температура его тела падает почти до комнатной. Его присутствие настолько заглушено, что Объёмная Ртуть не в состоянии распознать звуки его дыхания и сердцебиения среди фонового природного шума, а также определить в нём живое человеческое тело. Из-за разности временных потоков между окружающим миром и внутри замкнутого поля, поступающая зрительная и звуковая информация искажена. Роговицы его глаз получают в три раза более интенсивный свет по сравнению с обычным состоянием и он всё видит будто в очень ярком свете, а слух притупляется. Даже с экономным подходом Кирицугу, это всё ещё магия Высшего Чародейства, уровнем намного выше обычного физического зачарования. После завершения действия магии и снятия поля, «система корректировки» мира исправит «неправильное течение времени». Эта накладывает большую нагрузку на Кирицугу после каждого использования, так как замкнутое поле, где «произошли ошибки» находится вокруг его собственного тела. Для того, чтобы синхронизироваться с нормальным течением времени, корректировки сильно повреждают тело. Даже кратковременное использование приближает его к смерти, а непрерывное функционирование ни что иное как сущее самоубийство. При возвращении к нормальному состоянию после замедления, его кровоток ускоряется, возвращаясь к нормальному значению, что вызывает разрыв капилляров и внутреннее кровотечение. Без использования Авалона, его предел — двойное ускорение, и даже нескольких секунд достаточно, чтобы произошли разрыв множества кровеносных сосудов и переломы костей в конечностях из-за нагрузки. С регенеративным эффектом Авалона, он использует эту способность в полную силу, активируя более высокие уровни контроля времени, из-за чего его тело постоянно находится в состоянии одновременного разрушения и исцеления. Он по-прежнему чувствует боль от порванных сухожилий, сломанных костей, окутанный облаком испарившейся крови от невероятного жара повышенной температуры тела, однако, регенерация обеспечивает ему возможность продолжать сражение в ускоренном темпе на гораздо более длительный период времени. Разработка thumb|300px|Первоначальный дизайн Кирицугу Такеучи Такаши считает, что молодой Кирицугу должен выглядеть как главный герой сёнэн-манги. Будучи главным героем Fate/Zero, он, по сравнению другими персонажами, был менее проработан, появившись на обложке дважды: на одной он был показан со спины, а на второй видно лишь его силуэт. Уробучи Ген чувствовал, что, поскольку Кирицугу сторонится яркости Героических Душ, лучшим решением будет сделать его незаметным, ведь «персонаж, что будет распространять правосудие, должен говорить у них за спиной». При обращении к себе, он по-прежнему использует , местоимение первого лица, как правило, используемое молодыми парнями. Это было частью дизайна персонажа от Насу, Уробучи считает, что никогда не смог бы придумать это. Ответственным за дизайн Кирицугу в аниме-версии был Судо Томонори. Сначала он задумывал Кирицугу как персонажа, неспособного выражать много эмоций. Было невероятно сложно показать его слабую сторону, которая слишком отличается от его сильного внешнего вида, поскольку он мог преодолеть её. Принятие * В первом опросе популярности Fate/stay night в 2004, Кирицугу занял 20-ое место. * Во втором опросе популярности Fate/stay night в 2006, Кирицугу занял 32-ое место. * В Type-Moon’s 10th Anniversary Character Poll, Кирицугу из Fate/Zero занял 11-ое место, четвёртый по популярности среди мужских персонажей. Кирицугу из Fate/stay night занял 206-ое место. Ссылки }} en:Kiritsugu Emiya Категория:Персонажи в Fate/stay night Категория:Персонажи в Fate/Zero Категория:Маги Категория:Мастер Категория:Персонажи в Fate/tiger colosseum Категория:Наёмник Категория:Люди